


I always escape to you

by peterprkers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, stoner teen wolf, stoner wolf, stoner!Stiles, stoner!sciles, stoner!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterprkers/pseuds/peterprkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles and Scott spend a rainy afternoon hotboxing the jeep and making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I always escape to you

            “Where to, Scotty?” Stiles looked over at Scott in the passenger seat and grinned.

            “I don’t know… I bought a few grams off of Derek this morning, and I was thinking we could smoke it, but it’s raining, and my mom’s home so my place is a no-go.”

            “Well, since my dad’s the fucking sheriff, there’s no way I’m risking smoking at my place,” Stiles tapped his hands on the steering wheel, a habit he’d had for as long as Scott could remember. Scott knew that it meant that Stiles was deep in thought, and he was just about to snap his fingers in front of Stiles’s face to get his attention when Stiles began speaking again.

            “Alright, I’ve got an idea,” Stiles turned the key and the engine roared to life. “Here, put this in,” Stiles handed Scott a CD case with a burnt CD inside, that had the words “ _For Us”_ written on it. He smiled but didn’t say a word as he slid the CD into the slot. Stiles reached over and turned up the volume, and the song _Just One Yesterday_ blared loudly through the jeep’s speakers. Stiles pulled out of the school’s parking lot, singing along so loudly that Patrick Stump’s voice began to sound like background noise.

            Scott waited a minute before reaching over and turning the volume down, interrupting Stiles’s singing.

            “So just where are we going, anyway?” he asked.

            “Remember that place in the woods that we used to go to sometimes when we were kids? The place where we locked Jackson up during the whole Kanima thing?” Scott nodded. “Well I figured we could drive up there and hotbox the jeep.”

            Scott laughed. “I’ve never been more thankful for lacrosse practice being cancelled.”

            “Good. Now turn that shit back up,” Stiles gestured toward the stereo and Scott turned the volume back up just before _Just One Yesterday_ came to an end, and faded into _Jasey Rae_.

 

            When they got to their spot in the woods, Scott got out of the car for a second to scope the place out and make sure no one was around. Even though he had wolf hearing, Stiles always insisted that he take a look around anyway “just to be safe.” When he was sure that no one was around, he opened the door and hopped back into the passenger seat, ruffling his hair and causing water to go everywhere.

            “Dude!” Stiles laughed. “I’m rolling a joint here, you’re gonna get the paper wet!”

            Scott giggled and leaned over to the driver’s side, playfully kissing Stiles on the nose. “You’re no fun!”

            “Hey, I’m plenty of fun! If anyone knows that, it’s you.” He looked over at Scott and winked as he slowly licked the paper and sealed the joint shut. He held it up proudly and handed it over to him, “Here, you take the first hit.”

            Scott pulled a lighter out of his pocket and put the joint to his mouth. “Wait!” Stiles yelled. “I need to change the song.”

            “You’re such a music nerd,” Scott said playfully.  
            “You love it,” Stiles said as he changed the CD to track 5 and The Front Bottoms came through the speakers. “ _Legit Tattoo Gun_ , perfect stoner song.”

            Scott nodded in agreement and lit the end of the joint, breathing in deeply before passing it to Stiles.

            Stiles took a hit and put the joint to Scott's mouth as he exhaled. Scott closed his eyes in an effort to feel all of the effects. He could feel a calm washing over him and he smiled before opening his eyes and seeing Stiles blowing smoke into the air, in a horrible attempt to blow smoke rings. This sent Scott into a fit of giggles, and Stiles into a coughing fit. He hadn’t known that he was being watched. “What?” Stiles asked, “Not everyone is as skilled with their mouth as you are.”

            This just made Scott laugh harder. He breathed in deeply and said, “Here, let me show you,” before gently taking the joint from Stiles, and taking a big hit. Stiles glances over at him and the smoke is now heavy around them and Stiles’s head feels light and his limbs heavy and he can’t stop staring at Scott’s lips. Scott takes another hit, this one even bigger than the last, and covers Stiles’s mouth firmly with his own, coaxing his lips open and twisting his hands though the other boy’s hair, before exhaling the smoke into his mouth, allowing Stiles to breathe it in. Scott pulls away slightly, touching their foreheads together and letting the smoke linger between them as Stiles exhales.  
             
            “That’s a neat trick,” Stiles says as he cups Scott’s face in his hands, giving him a quick kiss.

            “That’s your favourite trick,” Stiles could feel Scott’s smile on his lips.  
  
            “You know me so well,” Stiles gestured toward the back seat and awkwardly half-dove back there, which sent Scott into yet _another_ fit of giggles. Stiles laughed along with him, appreciating the sound of the Scott's laughter, trying to commit every part of it to memory. He then quickly pulled himself up to a sitting position and patted the seat beside him, looking at Scott expectantly. Scott made his way back there to join him, being careful to duck his head as he stood up, and just as he is about to sit down Stiles looked up at him and said “Wait! Change the song! Number 7 please.”

            Scott sighed and looked down at Stiles. “You couldn’t have asked me to do that _before_ I came back here?”  
  
            “I suppose I _could_ have,” Stiles responds, grinning from ear to ear.

            Scott stifled a laugh, “You know, you aren’t as funny as you think you are.”

            “Then why are you smiling?” Stiles raised his eyebrows sarcastically, awaiting Scott’s response.  
  
            “Well, probably because I feel sorry for you, Stilinski,” Scott laughed at his own joke, before reaching up to change the song. _Be Nice to Me_ comes over the speakers and Scott smiles down at Stiles “More Front Bottoms, huh?”

            “You know I can never get enough of those guys. Plus, incase you’ve forgotten, this is _our_ song,” Stiles patted the seat next to him again. “And if you feel so bad for me, then get over here and kiss me.”

            Stiles barely got the sentence out before Scott hopped into the back seat, pulling Stiles onto his lap and saying "Of course I didn't forget. I could _never_ forget." Scott gently kissed Stiles on the lips, and then on the cheek, and his jaw line, and finally his neck. Stiles’s breathing was starting to get heavy and he pressed his lips to Scott’s urgently, coaxing Scott’s lips apart with his own, gently biting his lip as he pulled away.

            Stiles loved to make out when he was high, liked the feel of Scott’s soft lips on his and the way his limbs felt so heavy, heavy in a good way. But most of all, he loved how the high made it seem like he and Scott were the only people in the world. Just for a while, this was all that mattered, this was all either of them needed to think about. He breathed in Scott’s scent: the scent of men’s deodorant and Melissa’s lemon laundry detergent and _home,_ and he knew that this is where he was supposed to be. Right here, with Scott. Scott, who had taught him how to love before he even knew what love meant. Who slept next to him after he watched scary movies and never made fun of him for being scared of the monsters under his bed, even though he had invited one to sleep in it with him. Scott, who had taught him how to ride a bike and went along with every dumb plan he’d ever had.

           

            After a very long make-out session, the two of them lay in the back seat together, their limbs heavy and eyelids drooping, the smoke still visible in the air and the sound of _Skeletons_ playing on the stereo in the background.

            Stiles laid his head on Scott’s chest and draped one arm over his torso, staring up at him. His eyes lingered on Scott’s lips, which were swollen from all the kissing, but still beautiful. He directed his gaze toward Scott’s eyes, those familiar brown eyes, warm and welcoming and full of emotion, just like Scott.

            “What?” Scott asked.

            “Nothing. Just looking at you.” Stiles smiled at him before sitting up. “I think I’m still too high to drive.”

            “Then come lay here some more,” Scott opened up his arms to welcome Stiles back into them, and Stiles complied, laying his head back on Scott’s chest and listening to his heartbeat, feeling the warmth of Scott’s body beneath his and the safety of his arms around him. Scott was playing with his hair and humming along to _Lua_ and before he knew it, he was asleep in Scott’s arms. The two of them lay there together until the CD ended, and Scott fell asleep to the sound of Stiles’s even breaths in his ear.

 

           

           

**Author's Note:**

> a mix to accompany this fic (including every song mentioned) can be found here:
> 
> http://8tracks.com/peterparkers/i-always-escape-to-you-for-scott-stiles
> 
> (this is a response to a prompt for the stonerwolfnetwork on tumblr)


End file.
